Dreams and Nightmares
by CyborgNinja
Summary: A look into the dreams and nightmares of the kids, as well as their aspirations and ambitions!
1. Sarah

**This story is just something to get me past my writer's block and a way to give me some ideas, feel free to let me know in the reviews how you feel about it and if you have any ideas in mind! Enjoy and review! ^_^**

* * *

It was a warm summer night, Sarah had just finished her dinner and brushed her teeth. She was getting ready for bed, it was a good day, she played with her best friend Jimmy and her other friends in the cul-de-sac, thankfully nobody paid any attention to the Eds who tried another one of their usual scams which, of course, ended in failure anyway. Sometimes Sarah just didn't what her brother and his friends were thinking.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly...

She dreamed she was walking in a busy hallway, people were buzzing around working like a hive of bees. Sarah herself was taller and appeared to have matured. She wore a red blouse and blue skirt, she had red dress shoes on as well, her hair remained the same except it reached her lower back. Eventually, a man walked up to her...

"Sarah, you need to get working on the next episode! Its due by Friday!" The man said, it took Sarah a while but then recognized who the man was...

"Sure Jimmy, I'll get right on it, tell Mr. Antonucci that I have another idea for a cartoon as well!" She replied, Sarah made her way to an office, the inside was empty except for several shelves, a clock, a desk with a lamp nearby and several pieces of drawing paper on the desk. Sarah turned on the lamp and almost immediately began drawing something.

* * *

Several hours later Sarah entered a different office, inside were Jimmy and a few other people, one who immediately stood out from the rest was a burly man who wore a navy blue suit and a blazing red tie, the man stood up and began to speak...

"Sarah! Your latest cartoon is a hit! Let's see what you've got this time!"

"Well Mr. Antonucci, I've made the next episode's storyboard for 'Empty Headed'!" Sarah answered, showing her boss and the other people in the room her designs for her cartoon. The main characters looked similar to Eddy and Ed, the story consisted of the 2 getting in crazy situations because of their stupidity. The episode being shown in question had the 2 unknowingly help in a bank robbery, including the Eddy look-a-like getting hit with a safe, the safe opens and the character walks out of it groggily, it ends with the duo making the robbers so aggravated that they turned themselves in and the 2 main characters are seen as heroes!

By the time Sarah finished presenting her work to the crew, the were all in am uproar of laughter!

"Hahaha! Sarah, you never cease to amaze me!" Mr. Antonucci cheered

* * *

At around 6:00 p.m. (in the dream) all the employees had began to leave and Sarah was walking with the grown up Jimmy

"Another day, another dollar. Am I right Jimmy?" Sarah asks

"Yup, who knew your Ed and Eddy could actually make US successful!" Jimmy jokes

"Haha, yeah, so what's next for you?" Jimmy asks

"Not sure... maybe something will just come to me! If push comes to shove I'll just go see my brother!" Sarah replies.

Sarah and Jimmy continue their conversation as we exit the view of Sarah's dream and see the real Sarah sleeping peacefully...

* * *

**So that's Sarah's dream, sorry if it's dull or boring, but it IS only the first chapter. Who's dream do you want to have a look into next?**


	2. Double D

**The previous chapter was a look into Sarah's dream, now we take a look into the dreams of a fan favorite character**

* * *

While Sarah is sleeping, Double D was getting himself ready for bed, he was in his pajamas and was currently brushing his teeth. Once he finished he wasted no time and immediately went to bed. It had been a long day for him, having to deal with Eddy's schemes and having to build them, he also had to deal with Eddy refusing to listen to him and with the consequences of Eddy's failed scams.

He dreamed that he was in some sort of auditorium, there was an audience cheering for him and taking photos of him. Double D himself was in his formal blue suit. Just like in Sarah's dream he appeared older. There was a man that was giving Double D some sort of award.

"Mr. Eddward, it gives me great pleasure to give you this award and the title of the country's most efficient scientist!" The man said, handing Double D the award which was a large trophy that was in the shape of an atom

"Why thank you!" Double D said, accepting the award

"So what do you plan on doing next?" The man asked

"Honestly... I would just like to take things easy and be with my beautiful wife and children!" Double D answered, the audience applauded and cheered at his words, the paparazzi went crazy

* * *

As Double D was driven home by a chauffeur in a limousine, Double D had apparently become rich and successful due to his intelligence, he even lived in a mansion! Double D entered his home and his children immediately ran up to him, he had a boy and a girl, the boy had dirty blond hair, he wore a black t-shirt and had dark blue jeans, the girl had lighter blond hair and wore a red t-shirt and purple jeans.

"Daddy!" His daughter greeted

"Hey Dad, we saw the award ceremony!" His son greeted "Best Scientist in the country!"

Double D's wife approached them, she looked delighted to see him

"There's my genius husband!" She greeted, kissing Double D, she looked very familiar, she had blond hair and wore a black blouse and purple skirt, it honestly took Double D to remember who she was, he felt ashamed that he forgot her. It was his childhood (current in the real world) crush, Nazz. "I've just about had dinner ready!"

* * *

During dinner, everything seemed to be going just fine. The doorbell rang, Double D checked on who it was, only a few people had permission to enter his property. When he opened the door, Double D looked surprised to see who it was... it was Ed and Eddy

"Heyyyyy Double D, remember us? Listen we need some cash to pay our rent, can you spare a couple hundred for us to get on our feet?" Eddy asked

"Please Double D!?" Ed begged

The two young men looked dirty and stressed, their clothes looked tattered, Eddy had tears in his eyes and Ed was on the verge of crying

Nazz came and checked to see who it was, once she saw the two she instantly looked angry and irritated

"Don't give them anything dear, they'll just con ya!" Nazz hissed, Double D was very conflicted, he would either have to say no to his friends or say no to his wife. It was only seconds before Double D spoke up again but to him it felt like an eternity

"Sorry fellows, but I can't give you anything, now I bid you farewell..." Double D said with sorrow, he shut the door and left his former friends at his doorstep. The duo began to walk away from his home Ed was crying and even Eddy began to weep, they lied when they said they needed to pay rent, they didn't even have an apartment at all... at least not anymore...

* * *

Double D felt devastated at what he had just done, he stood at the door, in a trance. The trance was broken when Nazz kissed his cheek

"Don't listen to them, they just want to leech off of your success and rob you blind!" Nazz hissed "Why dont you come back to dinner."

Double D looked at Nazz and a vision flashed to him, his house had changed, it looked like his home in the cul-de-sac. The scariest part was that he wasn't looking at Nazz in the vision, he was looking at Marie Kanker. Double D shook out of his vision, Nazz had gone back to the kitchen and Double D followed.

When he looked at his family at the table he had another vision. Just like before, he looked as if he was in his real kitchen, where Nazz was sitting, Marie Kanker took her place. His kids changed as well, he still had a son and daughter, but they looked different. His son had blue hair and wore a black t-st-shirt and blue jeans, his daughter has dark brown hair and wore a light blue shirt and purple pants.

Double D once again shook out of his daze and finished his dinner.

* * *

Later that evening (in the dream) Nazz had already fallen asleep but Double D lay awake, he pondered about the visions, he felt wrong about thinking about a different woman, he was married. But the scariest part was that in the visions, Marie seemed happy, the kids seemed happy, and strangest of all... Double D himself seemed happier in his visions, though he concluded that since he was living in his old hone in the cul-de-sac, that he wouldn't have the successful life he has. Almost suddenly, Nazz stood up in bed and glared at Double D, she had a look of pure rage plastered on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ANOTHER WOMAN!" She screeched, she lunged for Doubled D's throat, but Double D ran as fast as he could, while he was running he found his two children, they were both staring at him with dead eyes, they spoke to Double D in unison, their voices synchronized

"Why Dad? Why are you thinking about Marie Kanker?"

Double D looked horrified, he turned around to see Nazz running towards him at an unnatural speed, she had a knife in her hand, when she reached him, Double D woke up from his nightmare

* * *

Double D walked up to the window in his room, scanning the surroundings, he deduced his awakening as a simple nightmare. He walked up to his window and stare at the moon. While he was doing so, he began to ponder...

'Did the dream mean something?'

'Why did Nazz have that outburst?'

'Why did I look so much happier with Marie than with Nazz?'

The Last question bothered him the most... he checked the clock, it was 3 a.m.

Double D hesitated in going back to sleep, but he went to sleep anyway, this time he was dreaming about being married to Marie, this time however, the dream didn't turn into a nightmare, he even seemed happier

* * *

**So what does Double D's dream mean? Will it connect to other dreams? Why was he happier with Marie, than with Nazz? Who's dream do you want to see next? Let me know in the reviews how you felt about the chapter ^_^**


	3. Jonny

**I changed the title of the story since there is already one with the same name, but anyway, here's the next dream, it should hopefully lighten up the mood from the previous chapter**

* * *

Jonny was in his bed reading a bedtime story with Plank

"And so Conrad had finally found a friend! *yawn* Goodnight buddy!" Jonny said, falling asleep with his wooden friend

* * *

Jonny was dreaming that he was Captain Melonhead, he was chasing his arch nemesis, Professor Scam(Eddy), through the skies, Prof. Scam was in his Limo Jet hybrid, Capt. Melonhead was giving chase in the Melon Jet, he was firing bullets of very sharp seeds at Prof. Scam's jet who was dodging the bullets with aerial expertise.

"You won't get away Prof. Scam!" The Capt. said

"In your dreams Melonhead! Henchmen, launch the quarter rockets!" Prof. Scam ordered his henchmen, The Cents (Ed and Double D), the two henchmen loaded rocket launchers with several rockets, there seemed to be many other rockets with varying sizes ranging from small bombs (penny bombs), to one lone bomb that was larger than the others. The rockets were fired, but Capt. Melonhead maneuvered his way around the bombs, eventually making them crash into each other and explode

"I admit, you're good Melonhead! But you'll never get your hands on the Half-Dollar Nuke!" Prof. Scam shouted, referring to the large bomb

"I've been saying this for the past hour. The Half-Dollar Nuclear Bomb is still unstable!" Tenners (Double D) said

"Silence henchman!" The Prof. demanded "Launch more quarter rockets and penny smoke bombs!"

Tenners and Nickel (Ed) loaded more bombs into the rocket launcher, the penny bombs were small, bronze, sphere shaped bombs with red or green lights, red signaled that it was incendiary and green signaled it was a smoke bomb, there were also blue lighted ones, they were flash bombs, however Prof. Scam did not need them for this situation

"Not on my watch Prof. Scam, I won't allow you to destroy the forest for your money grubbing hands to expand your empire!" Capt. Melonhead remarked, he tried to make the missiles hit themselves again, but the smoke bombs hindered his vision, once the smoke cleared he had no time to react to the missile that was in front of him. Captain Melonhead's jet was hit and was spiraling down to the ground, thankfully he pressed the eject button in the jet to save himself, once Melonhead reached the ground he was met by his trusted sidekick, Splinter!

"Thanks for making it Splinter! This chase ain't over yet!" Capt. Melonhead vowed, following Prof. Scam. However the villain had escaped into his empire. It looked like a big city, which it was, it was an urban sprawl, people were moving everywhere, cars and buses dominated the streets.

The Capt. gulped in fear, he disliked the city and was not very used to it, his Base of Operations, The Meloncave, was located underground in an open field, thankfully Prof. Scam did not know this. The Capt. spoke to his sidekick...

"Looks like we'll have to go incognito for now Splinter..." he said nervously, his Sidekick stared blankly at him, but he seemed to communicate with the piece of wood just fine

"Good idea Splinter! We'll stop that madman at all costs!" Capt. said...

* * *

Meanwhile, Prof. Scam had landed his jet outside of a skyscraper known as Edco. It was the tallest building in the city, the Prof. and his henchmen stepped out of the limo, but their attire had changed. The Prof. was wearing a purple tuxedo with a red tie and white dress shoes, he also had a cane with a fancy red jewel on it. His henchmen wore black suits and ties, Ed was holding a large box in his hands, they went inside the Edco. building. The inside looked just as busy as the rest of the city, the receptionist at the front desk greeted the Prof.

"Good day Mr. Eddy!" She said, Eddy grinned at her happily, going about on his usual business, he entered an elevator marked with an 'employees only' sign, he pushed a button in the elevator that had a crown symbol on it, and the 3 men were sent up to Mr. Eddy's private boardroom on the top floor, Ed set the box down on the table

"Well boys, we're almost there, once the plan is in place we'll blow those plains off of the map and I can expand my glorious empire!" Eddy said, laughing maniacally while looking out the window of the room, looking down at the city, he turned to his henchmen

"Tenners, you finish the bomb, Nickel, don't try to mess anything up!" Eddy ordered

"Okie dokie artichokey!" Ed said cheerily

Double D rolled his eyes and left with the box containing the bomb and entered a secret laboratory behind a bookcase, Ed followed him inside

Eddy looked down at his empire, smiling at his plan...

* * *

Back in the streets of the city Capt. Melonhead had taken off his costume and responded to Jonny again, Splinter, who went by Plank, was kept hidden in Jonny's back pack.

Jonny wandered the streets searching for where Prof. Scam had escaped to, eventually he found a stire selling TV's one of them was turned on and showing a news broadcast featuring Mr. Eddy, the reporter began to speak...

"Good afternoon, I'm Sarah Christensen, and I'm here with our wonderful mayor and business tycoon, Mr. Eddy! So Mr. Eddy, you said you were announcing a major plan in development in a few hours, can you give us some details?" The reporter (Sarah) asked, Mr. Eddy brought out a map of his plans

"Well, my dear, I can't really give any information on how the land will be cleared, but I can say, that once the project is complete, we'll have much more happy faves around the city!" Mr. Eddy said "Though the job won't be very easy, since a criminal is planning to go against the project and destroy the city in the process!"

Several people watching the news with Jonny gasped in shock at what Eddy was telling them

"If anyone sees these criminals, notify the authorities or myself immediately!" Eddy warned, showing a picture of Captain Melonhead and Splinter looking malevolent and evil

"But stay calm folks, as there is a shining light protecting us! For there is a hero watching over us!" Eddy conti ued, showing a picture of Prof. Scam and his henchmen, some people watching the broadcast cheered and applauded, though it was mostly kids cheering. Jonny was shocked at what he just saw, Eddy made Capt. Melonhead public enemy #1, a villain... this only fueled his rage however. Jonny went over to a nearby newsstand and took a map of the city, he memorized the location if the Edco. Building and ran over there as fast as he could

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy had finished his interview and was back in his boardroom, Double D and Ed had exited the laboratory with the box containing the bomb

Eddy pressed a button on his desk and a servant rushed into the room, it was revealed to be Kevin...

"Anything you need Mr. Eddy?" Kevin asked

"Take this box and put it in the limo outside, BE CAREFUL with it or else you're fired, you dork!" Eddy threatened, Kevin nervously took the box and rushed downstairs at cartoon speed, Eddy looked out of the window to see Kevin put the box in the limo down below. Eddy grinned insidiously...

* * *

Jonny had arrived in front of the Edco. Building and entered it, he walked up to the receptionist's desk...

"Good afternoon, welcome to Edco.! Do you have an appointment?" She asked

"Yes, I need to see Mr. Eddy right away!" Jonny said

"Oh, im sorry, Mr. Eddy is about to leave for his construction project." The receptionist admitted

"Oh I understand... do you know where the restroom is?" Jonny asked

"Just down the hall to your left!" She answered, Jonny hurried in that direction and entered the restroom, he entered one of the stalls and changed his clothes back into his Capt. Melonhead uniform. He took out a machine from his backpack and drilled a hole into the wall, the machine used some sort of needle the pierce a wire in the wall, the machine was able to give the Capt. a map of Edco., every single floor, room, closet, etc. was now at his dispersal. Capt. Melonhead the breaks into on of the vents and climbs his way to the roof. He takes out a pair of binoculars and looks down at the streets below to see Mr. Eddy and his henchman enter the limo, which has begun to lift off of the ground and began to take off. Acting quickly, Captain Melon jumps off of the roof and activates a glider from his backpack and glides onto the Limo Jet, Ed and Double D hear the noise of Capt. Melonhead landing on the jet, but they are unsure of what made the noise

"What was that?" Nickel asks

"Probably just a bird!" Prof. Scam answered, Capt. Melonhead cut a hole in the jet and made his way inside, grabbing both of Prof. Scam's henchmen and tying them up, they both have cloth in their mouths to prevent them from screaming

"Henchman, ready the Half-Dollar bomb!" Prof. Scam ordered, but he was answered with silence

"Hey! I dont pay you to-" Prof. Scam says, he turns around to see his henchman tied up and he is met with a fist to the face by Capt. Melonhead

"You!?" The Prof. says, shocked at the situation

"I told ya I won't give up!" Capt. Melonhead says, the two of them pull out two laser guns simultaneously. During the firefight, a window to the jet is blown open, since nobody was piloting the jet, it began to spin out of control, sending the bomb out of the window. Since they were all still in the vicinity of the city, the entire city would explode if the bomb goes off. The Half-dollar bomb hit the ground, turning the bomb on, leaving it with 1 minute before it would explode

"NO!" They all screamed (including Double D and Ed who freed themselves during the fight). Double D took control of the jet and Prof. Scam and Capt. Melonhead fought over the bomb, leaving it with 30 seconds left. In one quick move, Capt. Melonhead charged at the three villains and knocked them out of the Jet. The Capt. then took control of the jet and flew it upwards towards the sky. The timer was at 10 seconds left...

"If we dont make it out of this Splinter... I want you to know that you're the best sidekick a hero could ever ask for!" The Capt. said to his sidekick

In one desperate move, Captain Melonhead turned on the Jet's turbo boosters and jumped out of the window with his sidekick, the jet continued until it reached outer space, where it exploded lighting up the night sky like the fourth of July fireworks.

Captain Melonhead pulled a cord on his backpack, activating a parachute. From down In the city, Prof. Scam was crying about his failure, since he lost his jet which had cost him thousands of dollars to produce. His henchman were trying to console him

* * *

The hero landed a few miles away from the city, proud of his victory, he spoke to Splinter...

"Well buddy, another day another doughnut!" He chuckled and walked off into the sunset

* * *

In the real world Jonny was sleeping peacefully with a big smile on his face...

* * *

**Wow, this chapter ended up a lot longer than I figured It would be! But maybe that's a good thing. Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the reviews how you felt about it! ^_^**


	4. Nazz

**Thus chapter was a but tricky since this character wasn't really too interesting in my opinion, but anyway, here's the chapter, read it, review it, and enjoy!**

* * *

Nazz was sleeping in her bedroom which, she looked like she was sleeping comfortably, when she began to dream she found herself on a runway. She wore a fancy black sleeveless dress that reached her ankles, a white belt that circled her waist, midnight blue high heels, and light purple gloves that reached her shoulders. Nazz herself looked much older and more mature, a stage manager walked in...

"You're up next Ms. Nazz!" He said, Nazz pieced the clues together, she was a runway model, she was wearing designer clothes that would hopefully sell well and earn Nazz some money.

"And here she is now, the lovely Ms. Nazz!" The announcer exclaimed, Nazz began to walk on the runway, the runway lit up with camera flashes from the paparazzi. The show went finished without any problems!

* * *

When the show had finished, Nazz went to her changing room which was loaded with the usual flowers and cards from her fans, however one note in particular caught her attention. It was very fancy and beautiful, Nazz thought that it was probably from one of her many admirers, she read the contents of the card and instantly grew pale with fear. The note read this...

"Dear Nazz, you have everyone fooled, but I know your secret! Just wait until the whole world knows as well! If you want to keep your secret safe, then give up modeling! ~Anonymous'

Nazz became frightened, she packed up her things and changed her clothes to her casual clothes, which consisted of a white jacket and black jeans with a white scarf and white boots, she left all the flowers and cards in the dressing room, except for the card with the malicious note, she planned to head home and call the police. She went outside of the modeling studio and called up Kevin

"Yo Nazz, I liked the show! Ya' did great!" Kevin said, complimenting Nazz on her performance

"Thanks, Kevin, do you mind giving me a ride?" Nazz asked, she tried to sound calm

"Sure? Do ya' want a limo or a taxi? Or I could pick you up myself on my bike! Ya' know... if you want!" Kevin responded he sounded a bit flustered at his last suggestion

"Can you pick me up?" Nazz asked, she looked around the area, trying to see if anybody was watching her

"Sure Nazz, I'll be there in a few!" Kevin said, the two ended the call, Nazz waited a few minutes for Kevin to arrive, she grew more anxious as the time passed on

* * *

Kevin had arrived in a motorcycle that was painted black and red, Kevin himself wore a black jacket with a green shirt underneath and blue jeans with brown shoes, he had a cigarette in his mouth

"Hey Nazz!" He called out

"Hey Kev, thanks for coming!" Nazz responded, Kevin noticed the anxious look on Nazz's face "You alright?" He asked, Nazz sighs

"I'll tell you when we get to my place..." She says, Kevin hands her a pink helmet which she puts on, Kevin outs on his own helmet which is black with a green stripe, Kevin puts out his cigarette and drives off with Nazz.

The two friends didn't speak during the ride, various thoughts went through Nazz's head, she thought about her success, she was physically attractive and wealthy, perhaps that's why she was targeted. She was a role model to many young girls, Nazz always had a look of confidence, then another thought raced through Nazz's mind, it disturbed her a bit. Was this professionally planned, or was it some kind of sick joke to scare her. Either way Nazz DID NOT like it.

* * *

The two arrived at Nazz's home, it was quite large, it was 3 floors high and looked like it could pass as a club. The two went up to the front door, Nazz was about to pay Kevin for his services (he was the owner of his own taxi corp. after all), but Kevin rejected the offer, he rode her home because they were friends, Nazz noticed a note attached to her door, she hesitated for a moment before she read it

'Dear Nazz, having one friend won't help you, once your secret's out you'll be all alone! And don't even bother the police, they won't help!'

Nazz began to shake in fear, Kevin noticed this and read the note, he became angry, his friend and crush was being threatened. He led Nazz inside, sat her down, and made her some tea, he spoke to her her

"Listen Nazz, don't listen to whoever sending those notes, call the cops! Don't beat yourself up about it alright, I gotta go, just stay calm and get some rest alright!" Kevin said, he hugged Nazz good night and left

* * *

Nazz didn't sleep well that night, she had a nightmare (within a nightmare) that everyone was laughing at her because of her secret, both as a child and as an adult, even her old friends seem to laugh at her

She woke up in a cold sweat, it was already morning. Nazz got a cup of coffee and went to go watch the morning news. She took a sip of her coffee but quickly spit it out when she heard the following story...

"In recent news, an anonymous source has sent in some very interesting photos of popular supermodel Nazz, to the station!" The anchorman says, a picture of Nazz appears on screen, except the photo shows her to be slightly overweight (not as much as when she was younger), another photo is shown with Nazz putting in a girdle to make her appear as if she was thin!

Nazz goes on her computer and is shocked to find that the story had spread all across the internet, blogs were started slandering Nazz's name! Nazz began to break down. She snapped back to reality when her cell phone rang, it was Kevin...

"Nazz, I saw the news, how did they even get those pics?!" Kevin stated

"I - I don't know!" Nazz replied, she sounded like she was crying... it was because she was. She was ruined, people hated her now!

The paparazzi appeared, they banged on the doors and windows of Nazz's house, taking as many pictures as they could. Nazz ran to her bedroom, the banging and the voices of the paparazzi seemed to be getting louder and louder! Nazz began having a breakdown!

* * *

About 1 week later Nazz was about to speak to a crowd of people, a good number of them looked upset with Nazz, others watched her expectantly, Nazz herself looked a bit bigger, she no longer had a girdle on but she still did not look too big, she began to speak

"I would just like to start by saying that it was wrong of me to lie to all of you for so long. Yes it is true that I wear a girdle, but the only reason I wear it is because I am insecure about my body!I thought that if I looked good then I could feel good as well! But I was wrong, true beauty isn't about your weight, it isn't about the clothes you wear or what you look like in general! Beauty comes from the way you feel about yourself, every person is beautiful in their own way!"

From the crowd, Kevin smiles at Nazz, wholeheartedly agreeing with Nazz's statements, Nazz finished her speech and was met with a round of applause! Nazz smiled to herself, she saw Kevin in the crowd and her smile grew wider. Nazz was at the top, fell from grace, and found her footing again!

* * *

Back in the real world, Nazz woke up, but it was still dark out, it was around 3 a.m., she thought about her dream for a few minutes and then she walked to the window of her room, she stared out, looking at the moon in the starry night sky...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's premise seemed a bit cliché but it was rather difficult to think of a dream for Nazz since I honestly don't know too much about her as a character. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know how you felt about it and if you have any dream ideas!**


	5. Jimmy

**Sorry if the previous chapter didn't have too many laughs/action/drama, I've been a bit drained of ideas for a while in this story, but either way, I'm not done with this story and I will see it through to the ens!**

* * *

Jimmy was climbing into bed, he was holding a stuffed animal that resembled a rabbit. It had been a good day for him, he played with his best friend Sarah and he didn't Get his money swindled by the Eds!

"Goodnight Mr. Yum-Yum!" Jimmy said, he hugged his stuffed animal friend and dozed off to bed...

* * *

Jimmy was dreaming that he was in a very decorated and colorful room. It had pictures of men and women wearing very fancy clothes, the portraits all had a signature on them, a closer look revealed that the signature was Jimmy's. Jimmy himself was surrounded by various fabrics and cloth, he studied each one curiously. Eventually a young lady arrived.

"Jimmy, darling, the Spring fashion line is a hit! Everyone is eager to see the Summer line!" She said, Jimmy turned to face her, a smile on his face

"And I almost have it done! I'm telling you Sarah, everyone's gonna flip when they see my designs!" Jimmy replied he looked extremely excited.

He spent the next couple of hours drawing his planned designs, Jimmy was sewing diligently, careful not to make many mistakes. The sun began to set as Jimmy finished, he shouted in joy at his work

"This is it!"

* * *

Several days later, Jimmy was waiting inside of a fashion studio (the exact same one from Jazz dream), his designs were mass produced and already sent to stores, however they were not open to the public yet. Instead the clothes would be revealed at this fashion show and be released to the public a few days after. Jimmy was clearly excited, he expected his designs to be a spectacular hit...

"Presenting from Mr. Jimmy's designs himself! A look at this year's summer clothing line!" The announcer said, the curtains opened and the models wearing Jimmy's clothes began to walk the runway. A few pictures were taken, but almost everyone in the audience was speechless. Everyone else broke the tension as they chanted...

"Boo!"

Jimmy was shocked and very embarrassed, he failed. Jimmy never failed before, his clothing line had always been a big success. The models went back stage and removed Jimmy's clothes, everyone in the audience left, they didn't want to see any more.

* * *

Days later, Jimmy sat around his home, he lost confidence in himself and couldn't bear to even touch his sewing machine (which began to collect dust). Jimmy felt terrible, he felt as if he embarrassed the models, the modeling agency, the staff at the studio, and he embarrassed himself. Sarah went to check up on him, she knocked on the door, but it wasn't locked. She looked around her friend's house for Jimmy, she found him looking out of a window, he was looking at the city, his reflection had a look of disappointment on his face, he noticed Sarah's reflection and turned to face her.

"Jimmy... are you alright?" Sarah asked, she placed a hand on his shoulder

"No Sarah... I'm not... I made a fool of myself, I'm a failure!" Jimmy cried

"No you're not Jimmy! Everyone has at least one bad moment in their career, I bet you can pull yourself out of this in no time!" Sarah announced, trying to cheer up her best friend, Jimmy sighed. "Look how a bit let we go out and get some lunch, maybe you'll be inspired by something along the way and make your best designs yet!" Her words seemed to get Jimmy out of his doldrums, he got properly dressed and headed out with Sarah

* * *

The two were having lunch at a café, Jimmy was asking Sarah about her life, she was having moderate success as an animator, they tried to avoid talking about Jimmy's failure. Eventually the topic changed to the Eds and their lives as kids (their lives in the real world). Jimmy thought he saw Eddy on a the streets, he looked in the direction of "Eddy" but was surprised and a bit disappointed when it was just some random kid who just so happened to be wearing clothes that looked similar to Eddy.

They finished their meal and were walking on the streets, their location seemed eerily familiar to them. They checked the street signs and a wave of nostalgia washed over them. They were on 'Rathink Avenue', the old cul-de-sac they lived on. The went to go see how their old neighborhood had changed over the years, they noticed several kids playing in the yard of one of the houses, it reminded the duo of their old friends playing. There was also 2 girls and 2 boys building a lemonade stand (that also sold sandwiches) for 25 cents a cup and 50 cents for half of a sandwich, this reminded Sarah and Jimmy of the Eds daily scams.

The stood in front of Jimmy's old house, the knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened the door, as soon as she saw Jimmy her eyes lit up with joy.

"Oh, there's my big handsome man!" She said, hugging Jimmy

"Hello Mother, it's been too long!" Jimmy replied hugging his mother

"And Sarah, you've gotten so big!" Jimmy's mom said, she invited the pair inside, Jimmy's dad was still working (he worked in a supermarket, it was an easy job which didn't require too much for a man his age). While Sarah and Jimmy's mom were talking, Jimmy went up to his old room, on one of the dresser drawers he saw a picture... it was of all the neighborhood kids, it seemed to take place around 2 years after the movie. Jimmy smiled when he saw it, he said to himself...

"That's it!"

* * *

A week later Jimmy and Sarah were back at the modeling studio, Jimmy had made an all new batch of clothes for the Summer Line, he and Sarah were crossing their fingers, hoping this would be better than the last time. The clothes were revealed... they were designed similarly to the clothes all the neighborhood kids wore! They received a much more positive reaction. After the show Jimmy was being interviewed.

"What gave you the inspiration for these designs?" One reporter asked

"The inspiration came from some childhood friends of mine! It makes me think of how they are doing now actually!" Jimmy answered

"Are you going to use your friends as inspiration for your clothing designs in the future?" Another reporter questioned

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see!" Jimmy responded

* * *

Later that evening, Jimmy was at home getting ready for bed, he placed the picture of the kids of the cul-de-sac down on his nightstand. He smiled at it and went to bed. Jimmy was also smiling in the real world as well...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you're waiting for more action oriented and surreal dreams, im afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer, but don't worry, your wishes WILL be granted! Which character do you want to see next? Let me know! ^_^**


	6. Lee

**Sorry for the delays I've been having writer's block again. But I'm writing again and that's the important part, without further adieu, here's Chapter 6. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains some adult themes, you have been warned**

* * *

Lee and her sisters had just climbed into bed, their day was rather dull, they were stuck at home doing chores. It took no time for Lee to fall asleep and drift off into her dream

* * *

It was around mid day, Lee was at the park with her son, Jason. He was still a baby, he had 3 strands of curly red hair, he was a bit small, even for a baby. Lee was much older, she still had her curly red hair, she wore a red blouse and blue jeans with casual brown shoes. Lee looked incredibly tired, mostly because the baby kept her up all night. Lee was on the phone...

"No Marie, he hasn't been back since last night!"

...

"Well I might if he doesn't pull his own weight!"

...

"I know Marie but I love him too much!"

...

"Ok Marie, I'll talk to you later..."

Lee went home and took care of her kid for the rest of the day.

* * *

At around 7:40, there was a knock at Lee's door, Lee opened it and wasn't surprised to see a man standing there. He walked in half drunkenly and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Lee, can ya' give me some grub here I'm starving!" He yelled, belching afterwards. This caused Jason to wake up and start crying.

"You can make your own damn food Eddy!" Lee shouted back

"What did you say!?" Eddy replied, he belched again, Lee got in Eddy face

"I said. Make your own damn food!" She said, without any prompting, Eddy began kissing Lee, the two began heading to Lee's bedroom. However before they could Lee went over and calmed her son down before heading to her bedroom with Eddy, they closed the door and locked it...

* * *

Some time later, Eddy and Lee were asleep, however they were woken up by Jason crying again.

"Oh God, Lee shut that damn kid up!" Eddy said, he was clutching his head in pain, he clearly had a hangover

"He's your son Eddy, please just pull your own weight for once!" Lee responded

"You've been doing fine on your own, now go on!" Eddy shouted, pushing Lee out of bed, this made Lee snap

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK AND YOU'VE BEEN OUT DRINKING, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP UP A STEADY JOB AND FEED OUR KID!?" Lee screamed

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME!" Eddy shouted back, smacking Lee in the face, leaving Lee in tears. Eddy himself looked shocked at what he just did.

"Lee I-" He began, but Lee stopped him before he said anything else

"GET OUT!" She screamed, Eddy rushed outside as fast as he could. Lee went to check on Jason, she cradled him in her arms and began to sing a lullaby to him.

Outside, Eddy took out his cell phone and dialed a number

...

"Hey Ed? It's me Eddy, I know it's late but do ya' have a spare bed?" Eddy asked, he walked on into the night.

Meanwhile, Lee is tending to Jason, as she is rocking him back to sleep she glances at her wedding ring...

Lee thought about her life with Eddy, they seemed really happy with each other. They got together in their senior year of high school, despite dealing with the rumors and drama that came with their relationship ship they still dated.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here again Ed. You're a pal." Eddy said, he was at Ed's new house, Ed and his wife, May Kanker, bought it with the money Ed earned as a successful comic book writer.

"No problem Eddy, but if you're gonna stay for the night can ya' at least let me know earlier!" Ed said, he had an humorous tone in his voice and the two men laughed for a bit

"Well we should get some shut eye, I can't risk waking the kids up!" Ed noted and he left Eddy with the couch bed he set up. Eddy got settled and turned off the lights, except for one lamp, he pulled out a picture book from his pocket via hammerspace.

He opened it and looked at the pictures. One of them was him and Lee kissing at their prom, another was their wedding day. Eddy turned the page and looked at a picture of his son, he looked happy in that picture. Eddy began to weep, he hasn't had the chance to see his son smile for a long time...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee had managed to put Jason to sleep and she was looking at the moon in the night sky. She thought about Eddy, she loved him ever since they were kids, and when they finally got together they couldn't be happier. But ever since Jason was born Eddy wanted to Get a batter paying job for Jason, but things just never got better for him. He wanted to buy things for Jason, so he got a few jobs to earn some money, but they never lasted long. Eddy eventually turned to drinking to help ease the stress but it just made him violent.

Lee thought about why she fell in love with Eddy in the first place. She always thought he had a special something. Maybe it was his role as a leader or perhaps it was his loud and headstrong nature. She was too tired to think anymore so she went to bed, it had been a long night

* * *

The following afternoon, Lee was talking to Marie and her husband, Double D, about Eddy behavior.

"I... I just don't know what to do anymore! He just keeps drinking and it's like he isn't even trying to change anymore!" Lee said, her hand was in her hands, she had rings around her eyes.

"Dump him Lee! He's been dragging you down ever since Jason was born!" Marie announced

"Now ladies please, Eddy's behavior has been irrational lately, but you must trust me when I say that he truly does mean well!" Double D stated, the sisters looked unsure

As they continued talking, Eddy was walking down the street a couple of blocks away, he looked forlorn and deep in thought. He was walking past some stores when he looked up and saw one that caught his eye. The store was called 'Jimmy's Bakery and Flower Shop', He walked inside looking unsure and distraught, there was a man at the counter, he had a wide smile on his face, he noticed Eddy walking inside of his store and his smile turned into a scowl. Eddy began to speak to the man...

"Hey! Jimmy!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster

"What are **you **doing here Eddy!?" Jimmy responded, an annoyed inflection in his voice "Is Lee mad at you **again**?"

The two stood silent for a few moments, Eddy began to sweat and there were tears welling up in his eyes. Jimmy still disliked Eddy after all these years (though he has gotten along with Ed and Double D). Eventually, Eddy sank to his knees and began to weep.

"Jimmy please ya' gotta help me! I've been going through some rough times and I need to make things right with my family! I know we aren't the best of friends but can you find it in your heart to help a guy out!?" He pleaded, Jimmy's look changed to a look of pity and sympathy, he went to the back of the store and came back with a green apron, he also grabbed a bouquet of flowers and an apology cake. He went back to Eddy and set the flowers and cake on the counter, he tossed Eddy the apron. Eddy looked up at Jimmy who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If you're serious about this then I'll help! If you're looking for a job you can start tomorrow!" Jimmy stated, a wide smile grew on Eddy's face.

* * *

That night, Lee had long since put Jason to bed, she looked at the time, it was 10:50 p.m., the doorbell rang, Lee had an irritated look as she went to open the door, she knew it was Eddy. She opened the door, she was about to kick Eddy out of her house for good but she was shocked to see Eddy holding the bouquet of flowers and the cake. Eddy handed her the flowers and led Lee to the kitchen. Lee was gobsmacked, she didn't know what to say.

"Lee... I know I've been a crappy husband and a crappy father, but I did some thinking and if I keep living the way I have been then I knight not get to see you or Jason again, and I can't live like that. I got a job at Jimmy's, hopefully I won't screw up. But all I want to do now is help you..." He said

Lee was silent, so was Eddy who was waiting for Lee to respond. Though he didn't wait long as Lee kissed and embraced him. They both knew that with time, maybe things would go back to the way they use to be. They went to Jason's room and watched their son sleep peacefully...

* * *

Back in the real world, while Lee slept peacefully, Marie began to toss and turn in her sleep...

* * *

**And so ends a other chapter! Sorry if these chapters don't really seem like dreams, trust me, things will get much, much more dreamlike in the later chapters. Anyway, let me know in the reviews how you felt about this chapter!**


	7. May

**This one was one was a bit tough to make an idea for, but it's here! Anyway, read it, review it, and enjoy! Don't be afraid to criticize anything, I appreciate constructive criticism! This particular chapter could be considered a parody of a well known tale.**

* * *

May, just like her sister Lee, was sleeping peacefully, she dreamed that she was doing her daily chores with her sisters, the world looked more ancient, like the Middle Ages, though they still had technology like Television and Cars. The sisters finished their chores and they dashed to their couch to watch TV. They fought over the remote control.

"it's mine!" Marie shouted

"No its mine!" May shouted back

"In your dreams!" Lee yelled, the fighting continued until May accidentally pressed one of the buttons, changing the channel to some sort of news broadcast, Marie and Lee groaned, May took this opportunity to snatch the remote, she was about to change the channel when she heard a certain name being said.

On TV, there was a reporter in front of some sort of castle, the reporter was a blond woman, she looked familiar to the girls but they shrugged it off

"This is Nazz reporting from the Peach Creek Castle! Prince Ed is due to arrive any moment now to host his Grand Ball! ... Oh and here he comes now!" A limo pulled up in front of Nazz, Ed stepped out of the limo, he wore a neat white suit, his ginger colored hair was more noticeable and neatly combed. Eddy and Double D were behind him, they wore suits similar to Ed.

"Prince Ed, can I get a moment?" Nazz asked, Ed eagerly went to speak with her, he had his usual goofy grin on his face "Prince Ed, what's the occasion for this Grand Ball?"

"Oh! Um... I wanted to throw this party, but Eddy and Double D said I gotta' make the party big because I'm a prince!" Ed answered, Nazz seemed confused at his answer but shrugged it off.

"Well I'm sure it'll be very enjoyable! Anyway how-" Nazz was going to ask Ed another question, but Eddy took him away

"C'mon Prince Monobrow, we've got a party to plan!" Eddy said, Double D turned to Nazz

"I apologize for that, Prince Ed is a very busy man! I'm afraid I have to take my leave as well, I'm sure I'll see you at the Grand Ball though!" Double D announced, following his companions

"Well I'm afraid that's all the time I have time for!" Nazz signed off from her broadcast, Marie quickly changed the channel, May had an eager look on her face

"Can we go girls!? Huh, can we?!" May asked

"Why should we?" Marie stated

"We could crash the party!" Lee questioned, Marie grinned while May frowned

"No! Why can't we just go there and have fun with everyone else?" May questioned

"Do we look like one of those 'high-society' people?" Lee said

"Plus if we crash it, who knows what kind of trouble we'll get into, and I don't think Mom will be to happy with us either..." Marie continued, the sisters continued to watch TV, May however left the room and went out of the family's trailer.

* * *

May was walking by herself in the woods, she wanted to go to the Grand Ball, though her sisters were right, she wasn't a high class girl and she could get in serious trouble for sneaking out and going to the party. But she had to go, once she saw Prince Ed she felt a certain way about him, she knew it was love at first sight, her sight at least, and she needed to see Prince Ed. It was then that May had an idea and she ran back home as fast as she could.

* * *

A few hours later May and her sisters were finishing dinner, while Marie and Lee were doing the dishes, May went into their room and brought out a red suitcase that had stamps on it, she opened it, revealing it to be loaded with wish bones! She took the suitcase and tried to sneak outside but she was stopped by Lee.

"Hey May, where are you goin'?" She asked

"Oh, I was just gonna go and bury this! It's taking up too much space in the closet and I never really use it anyway!" May lied, Lee looked suspicious

"Alright, but you'll need this." She said, pulling out a shovel from her pocket via hammerspace and handed it to May. May went outside and under her trailer, she dug a few feet into the ground and opened the suitcase, taking several wishbones and burying the suitcase, May then ran as fast as she could into the woods, careful not to let her sisters see her. Once she was a fair distance away from the trailer she stopped and took out one of the wishbones.

"I wish I could go to the Grand Ball!" She wished, she broke the wishbone, as if on cue, a white and gold swirl came out of the wishbone and surrounded May. It turned her clothes into a beautiful ivory dress, it turned her shoes into red high heels and it turned her hair into an exquisite french twist!

"It worked! Yay!" She cheered as she ran to the Grand Ball

* * *

Back at the trailer, Marie and Lee were watching TV on the couch again, they were watching Fish Bowl 3: The Revenge

"You think May is still bummed about not going to that Grand Ball?" Marie asked

"Meh, she'll get over it." Lee responded "Hey May, can ya' go grab us some popcorn!" She called out, there was no answer

"May we need popcorn!" Marie yelled, she was also answered with silence

"May!" They both called out, they began to search for their sister, they looked in the kitchen, in the bathroom, and in their bedroom but they didn't find her.

"Oh don't tell me..." Marie said with an annoyed tone

"She didn't..." Lee said, they turned to face each other

"The Grand Ball..." They said simultaneously, they ran off to find May

* * *

The Ball was already in full swing, people were entering, one of them was Rolf who was wearing his 'Duke of Deli Meat' suit. Double D and Eddy greeted him at the door.

"Hey Stretch, glad you could make it!" Eddy said, Rolf promptly hit him with a chicken leg

"You may only address Rolf as the Duke of Deli Meat, flat headed Ed-boy!" Rolf responded, Eddy rubbed his head in pain as Double D showed Rolf inside.

"I don't get paid enough for this! And when is my chapter gonna come!?" Eddy said to himself

May was in a nearby bush, still in her formal attire, she nervously went to the entrance where Eddy was letting people inside, Nazz was in front of May in line wearing a white dress, she was next and Eddy wasted no time in letting Nazz inside, May soon walked up to Eddy, still looking nervous.

"Hello, um... c-can I go inside?" She asked, Eddy looked at her suspiciously

"Eh, why not, just don't cause a scene!" Eddy answered, May eagerly went inside, Double D came back to the entrance

"Eddy, Ed needs us back in his room." He said, the two went inside to check up on Ed, two guards took Eddy and Double D's place

The inside of the castle was incredibly glamorous, everyone was either dancing, conversing with each other, or eating the large array of food prepared for them.

May was looking for Prince Ed who was still in the back getting ready

* * *

Ed was already dressed in his suit, which was white and gold, Eddy and Double D were helping him with his tie and spraying him with cologne.

"Is there gravy Double D?" Ed asked

"Of course Ed! Just as you asked!" Double D responded "Now Ed, please be respectful and save enough food for everybody, we don't want a repeat of last time!" Ed nodded, showing that he understood, Eddy just rolled his eyes.

The 3 of them went into the main hall where everyone was, once everyone saw him, almost every girl tossed Eddy and Double D aside to try and dance with Ed, who somehow managed to get out of the chaos without messing up his suit. He ran away from the girls and went over to the food.

"Oh dear, not again! Ed!" Double D called out, quickly Double D pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons which made the food table retract into the floor.

"Aww, there was buttered toast there too!" Ed said sadly, May walked up to him, somehow, she managed to grab some buttered toast and gravy for him

"Um, d-d-do you wanna' dance Prince Ed?" She asked, Ed took the food and ate it in no time flat, Double D took the cup that the gravy was in, though he seemed hesitantly as it was covered in Ed's saliva. Ed looked at May curiously...

* * *

Lee and Marie arrived at the castle's entrance, they were about to go in but the door guards stopped them

"Names please." One of them asked

"Lee and Marie! Now step aside!" Marie retorted, she tried to force her way inside but the other guard stopped her.

"You're not on the list!" Door guard #2 said, pushing Marie back

"You're letting us in!" Lee shouted

"No I'm not!" Guard #1 shouted back, the sisters decided not to speak anymore and began to fight the guards, despite their best efforts they were kicked off of the property. They went around the side of the building and looked into one of the windows to look for May, who was dancing with Prince Ed, though the girls didn't see her yet. Double D and Eddy however, we're watching May and Ed dance, they seemed happy for their friend and didn't want to interrupt them.

"Where is she!?" Marie asked impatiently

"I don't know ow, just keep lookin'! I'm still guessing how she even got inside!" Lee answered, she spotted May dancing with Prince Ed

"There she is!" Lee pointed in their direction, while they were dancing May spotted Marie and Lee in the window, she ran away from Prince Ed, one of her shoes falling off in the process.

"Wait! Come back!" Ed called out, he noticed May's shoe, which had turned back to normal "Nice shoe!"

* * *

Lee and Marie were running after May, they managed to catch up to her and take her back home, they sat her down on the couch, they were not happy...

"Alright May, spill it! Why's ya' run off and go to that party!?" Lee asked

As May began to explain, Ed was still at the steps of the castle holding May's shoe, Ed and Double D joined him

"Are you alright Ed?" Double D asked

"I was having fun Double D! Why did she leave?" Ed answered, he looked forlorn

"I don't know Ed, but what I do know is that you probably want to see her again! And there's only one thing we have to do!" Eddy said, Ed looked up at his short friend

"Are you suggesting we find this girl, Eddy? I'm sure you know the chances of finding her are slim at best!" Double D responded, he looked at Ed who was still upset, Double D had a sympathetic look on his face "But it'll do it, for Ed!" The 3 boys took Ed's limo to go find May.

Back at the trailer May had just finished telling her sisters her story, the smiled at her

"If you wanted to see the guy, you could've told us first May!" Lee said

"Yeah, we could've helped! Remember, Kankers stick together!" Marie stated, the 3 of them hugged, the three of them were interrupted by a knock at the door, May went to open it. She was met with Prince Ed, holding May's other shoe, which she completely forgot about.

"Is this your shoe?" Ed asked her, she nodded

May brought him inside, Marie and Lee were shocked that Ed actually came to their trailer. May sat down on the couch and Ed put the shoe back on May's foot. Eddy and Double D entered the trailer with a record player behind them, Eddy turned it on and a slow song played, May and Ed took this opportunity to finish their dance. The others watched them, they were smiling.

* * *

Back in the real world, May looked happy as she was dreaming peacefully, Marie looked as if she was having trouble sleeping, she twisted and turned in her sleep...

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem very unique or original, but I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Kevin

**Here's the next chapter! Now we're getting to the ones where I had little trouble finding an idea for, so without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 10:30 p.m., Kevin was getting ready for bed, it was just a typical day for him, he hung out with Rolf and Nazz, stopped the Eds' from scamming everyone and fixed up his bike! It didn't take long before he fell asleep

When Kevin opened his eyes he found himself riding a black and lime green motorcycle, it's wheels were also lime green, his helmet was black with a red stripe. He was in a motorcycle race, there were approximately 23 racers behind him and 1 in front of him.

"And it's down to the last lap! Will the World Champion Kevin soon be our Ex-Champion?" The announcer said, from under his helmet, Kevin smirked confidently

"Not on my watch!" He said, Kevin revved the engine and sped past his adversary, taking the lead! The racer behind him sped up to match Kevin's speed, making it a neck and neck fight to the finish! The two races rode closer and closer to the finish line until... Both racers appeared to cross the finish line at the same time!

"Incredible! Let's check the slow motion footage to find out who the winner is!" The slow motion camera revealed that Kevin had just barely won!

The 2nd place racer seemed incredibly ticked off, but he soon shrugged it off and shook Kevin's hand

"Ya' got lucky, but I'll get you back!" He said

"We'll see about that!" Kevin replied, the two gave each other a confident glare. Kevin removed his helmet, he looked much older, his hair was grown out more, he was much more muscular. Several news reporters crowded Kevin, asking for a story.

* * *

Several hours later Kevin arrived at his home, despite being much more wealthy and famous, Kevin decided to keep his childhood home at the Cul-De-Sac, he had too many good memories that he didn't want to let go.

He greeted his wife, who looked extremely familiar...

"Hey Kev!" She greeted kissing Kevin "We saw your race, Jake was on the edge of his seat the entire time!"

"Heh, we'll Nazz that boy does love seeing the races, I'll try to bring him sometime!" Kevin responded

"Speaking of Jake, it's almost time for him and Jenna to come inside for dinner!" Nazz said, she went outside and called for the kids to come inside. Kevin watched from inside the house and saw his kids, Jake and Jenna playing with the other neighborhood. It reminded him of his youth, Jake looked a bit like Kevin in appearance, he wore an orange t-shirt with blue shorts, he wore Kevin's old red hat. Jenna looked like Nazz, although Jenna's hair had Kevin's ginger color, while Jake's hair was blond. Jenna wore a Grey t-shirt with purple jeans. They were playing with a few kids that even looked vaguely similar to the other neighborhood kids. When they heard Nazz calling them they rushed inside. They both looked happy to see Kevin.

"Hey Dad!" Jenna said, hugging Kevin happily

"Dad! That race was so choice!" Jake exclaimed, the family then went to eat their dinner.

* * *

As the family ate, there was a knock at the door. Kevin, went to go open it, and he bad an annoyed look on his face when he saw who knocked. It was none other than the Eds, though they looked much older! They each had a big smile on their face, each for different reasons. Double D was the first to say something.

"Good evening Kevin! Apologies for coming at an unexpected time, but we came because we-" Double D began before Eddy interrupted him.

"We got a proposition for ya' Kev! So you in!" He blurted out

"Listen Dorky, I'm not interested in whatever you're selling, I thought you'd learn from all those lame-o scams of yours failing all the time!" Kevin responded, Eddy grew angry, Double D whispered something in Ed's ear.

"Why you dirty-" Eddy shouted, reaching for Kevin's shirt collar, however he was stopped when Ed held him back, presumably at Double D's request

"Double D said that you have to let him finish Eddy, and to remember those Anger Management classes you take!' Ed told him, Eddy slowly lowered his arms and took a few deep breaths, he backed away from the group to calm down some more while Double D continued to talk to Kevin

"Please excuse him, he's learning to curve his anger! Anyway Kevin, we would like for you to come over to my laboratory around 2 o'clock tomorrow, it is of the utmost importance and we can't continue working without you! If you need any more information, give me a call!" Double D explained, he handed Kevin a card with a phone number on it The card had the words, Edco. Industries on it, it had a picture of several gears and machinery, the phone number was for the receptionist and the head scientist, which was Double D (duh)! Kevin put the card in his pocket and headed back to the dining room table to finish his dinner.

* * *

The following day, Kevin waited in front of the Edco. Building, it was 10 minutes to 2 o'clock, Kevin pondered whether or not he should go inside, it could be another scam. Kevin eventually went inside and spoke to the receptionist who directed Kevin to Double D's lab. The Eds were inside working, Double D and Ed smiled when they saw Kevin, Eddy tried not to look annoyed and instead continued to work on some sort of jet engine.

"Glad to see you come Kevin! You're a few minutes early!" Double D greeted Kevin, Ed eagerly shook Kevin's hand.

"Yeah yeah... so why did you need me?" Kevin asked

"About that, our current invention is one that would certainly peak your interest! You see we've been working on..." Double D explained, he pulled out designs of some sort of flying motorcycle "The World's first Hover bike!" Kevin looked surprised and took a few looks at the designs.

"So what's in it for me?" Kevin asked

"Well, if we are successful, you'll be given the first hover bike!" He said, Kevin looked excited, but his excitement turned into doubt.

"And if I refuse?" Kevin asked, Double D and Ed looked disappointed

"Well, it's entirely your choice whether you wish to help us or not Kevin, though we would certainly appreciate your help!" Double D said, Ed was giving Kevin a sad puppy look, which didn't really work on Kevin, since Ed was in his late 20th at this point. Kevin gave Double D a confident smile and a thumbs up, Ed and Double D's excited looks came back, even Eddy looked a bit relieved!

* * *

Over the next few weeks the four men and the rest of the team building the Hover Bike worked tirelessly, Kevin worked twice as hard as he still had to keep up his career as a professional motorcycle racer. As for the Hover Bike itself, it looked like a regular motorcycle, although it was a bit bulkier than normal ones. It had retractable rocket engines near the rear of the Bike that would open at the push of a button that was in between the handles of the bike, once the rocket engines came out, the wheels retracted into the bike. In short, the Hover Bike functioned as a normal motorcycle, with a few functions similar to an airplane! After about 2 weeks, the Hover Bike was finally done! Kevin was giving it a paint job while the Eds conversed about revealing and testing the Bike as it was still a prototype.

"So Double D, how are we gonna' show this thing to the public?" Eddy asked

"Well Eddy, we still have to test it to make sure it functions properly! Now I've arranged for our benefactors to be with us as we show them the prototype, if we're lucky, the testing will go off without a hitch and the Hover Bike will mass produced and unveiled to the public!" Double D explained

"Ooh ooh! Can I test it Double D?! Huh, can I?!" Ed asked excitedly "I wanna fly up in the sky and race against the Super Devil!" Eddy gave Ed an irritated look

"I'm sorry Ed, but we need Kevin to test it, he is the most experienced driver we know!" Double D told his friend, who looked upset, but Ed quickly shrugged it off, he just wanted to see the invention work since he was the one who first thought of it anyway.

"And once it gets produced we'll be swimming in money boys! Think of it, the fortune, the fame!" Eddy said excitedly, Kevin overheard the conversation, he looked eager to give the Hover Bike a test run, he even gave it the same paint job as his regular motorcycle. Though inside his excitement, there was a hint of doubt and even a bit of anxiety, what if the test failed? Would he survive?

* * *

At an empty airfield, the Eds and Kevin stood with the Hover Bike (which was covered with a tarp), waiting for the benefactors, after a few minutes, Kevin saw 3 people approaching, he expected them to be the Eds' benefactors, but he was surprised to see his family had arrived!

"Hey Honey! We wanted to see what you've been working on for the past few weeks!" Nazz said, kissing her husband, Nazz approached Double D and began to talk to him about the testing While Kevin was talking to his kids, Ed and Eddy were still waiting for the benefactors, while Eddy was reminding Ed that he needed to not make a scene.

"Double D, I need to know, this isn't going to kill Kevin... will it?" Nazz asked

"Rest assured Nazz, we've taken a the precautions needed for Kevin to be safe during the ride! In the event that the Hover Bike malfunctions, it will eject Kevin automatically, Kevin has also been given a parachute! Hopefully he won't need to use it though!" Double D explained, Nazz still looked worried

"Everyone look sharp! They're here!" Eddy announced, just as he said, three people were coming their way! Two men and one woman were coming, The first man wore a navy blue suit (with a red tie), according to his name tag, he was known as 'Mr. J. Vialpando'. The 2nd man was quite tall, he had tan skin, he wore a charcoal black suit. According to his name tag, he was known as 'Mr. M. Anderson'. The last person was a woman who appeared to be in her late 50's, she wore a brown dress and had a cigarette in her mouth. The three benefactors approached the Eds, Double D and Eddy looked a bit nervous around these people while Ed still had his usual goofy grin. The woman turned to facE Kevin, she smiled at him.

"I assume you're the test driver, we'll if this Hover Bike is just like the other things these men have made then you have nothing to worry about! Here's my card!" She said to him, she gave him a business card, Kevin looked shocked and excited when he looked at the card. The woman was Darby Masterson, the President of a multi-million dollar vehicle industry! A few minutes later the Eds were ready to unveil the Hover Bike!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to unveil the world's first Hover Bike!" Double D announced, he pulled the tarp off, the Hover Bike gleamed in the sunlight, it looked powerful, sleek and fast! Kevin couldn't wait any longer to ride it! As Double D and Eddy explained the Hover Bike's design and functions, Kevin and Nazz grew more anxious, despite Double D assuring them that the testing should go just fine, something could still go wrong.

"And now our friend Kevin will be the first to ride our Hover Bike!" Eddy said, snapping Kevin and Nazz out of their daze, the moment of truth had arrived. Jenna and Jake looked excited, Kevin climbed into the Hover Bike and as soon as he did, his feelings of anxiety vanished, he looked comfortable on it, he turned it on and began to ride. He rode it as a motorcycle first, building up enough speed to take off, once he hit around 88 mph (I don't know how many kilometers this is, so apologies for that) he pressed the button in between the handles of the Bike, the wheels retracted and the rocket engines came out, the bike's speed increased and soon the Bike was lifted into the air! Kevin began speeding through the clouds, taking in all the sights, he was enjoying his ride! Eventually another flying motorcycle appeared! On this motorcycle was a large man wearing all red and black clothes, he had horns protruding from his forehead and a red mask! He revved his engine, Kevin did the same, the two raced off, they were neck and neck until Kevin gained the upper hand and sped past the mysterious man! From down below, the others watched on in awe

"Ha! I told you the Super Devil was real!" Ed laughed, Kevin returned to the ground, Jake seemed incredibly eager to talk to his dad

"That was totally WICKED!" He said

"I'm glad you're safe!" Nazz said, she hugged Kevin, the benefactors approached the Eds

"Boys, that was incredible, we're willing to give you boys 10 million dollars to mass produce these bike's and sell them! You've done an impeccable job!" Darby congratulated to Eds, Mr. Vialpando handed them their check.

"Hey Kev!" Eddy called out to Kevin "Awesome job out there man! The test run is a success and I'd say 25% of our pay and the keys to the Hover Bike are yours!" Kevin and Eddy shook hands

"Thanks guys, you're alright, though I guess I should be truthful I kind of added something to the Hover Bike!" Kevin said, the Eds looked surprised at this, Kevin pushed an orange button on the Bike which made a side car appear! Inside of it was a custom flame patterned helmet with Jake's name on it!

"Nazz, is it alright if I take Jason out for a ride?" Kevin asked, Nazz smiled at him and nodded in approval, Jake quickly put on the helmet and went in the side car, Kevin went back on the Hover Bike and rode off with his son.

"AWEEEESOOOMMMMEEEEEE!" Jake shouted, as he and his father rode through the sky

* * *

Back in the real world Kevin was sleeping peacefully, although he looked a bit awkward sleeping with his blanket almost completely off of him and his foot dangling off of the bed

* * *

**... Oh, you thought Marie or Eddy was going to be next? Well I want to mix things up!**

**Eddy: Hey where's my chapter!?**

**Eddy, calm down its coming soon, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know in the reviews how you felt about it and who's dream you want to see next !**

**Eddy: It better be me!**


	9. Eddy

**Summer just seemed to fly by didn't it, now we have to go back to school, just like the Eds! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Eddy stepped out of the his bathroom, he was in his pajamas. A nearby clock showed the time as 11:00 p.m., Eddy seemed pretty eager to get to sleep. He had a rough day, his latest scam had been foiled by the kids, Kevin nearly beat him up, and he and his friends narrowly escaped the Kankers! Eddy climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next thing Eddy knew, he was in some sort of office, sitting at a desk. He looked older (though he still wasn't very tall) and he wore a very classy suit! Eddy looked out of the windows of the office, which is part of a skyscraper sized office called 'Edco. Enterprises'. The city looked very similar to the city in Jonny's dream, though in Eddy's dream it was less dark and dreary. The doors to the office opened, Double D and Ed walked into the office, they also looked much older, Double D was holding some sort of chart while Ed was still being his usual goofy self.

"Mr. Eddy, I'd like to announce that efficiency is up, morale is up, and profits are up as well!" Double D announced, Eddy grinned at the mention of profits.

"Good to know the cash is still glowing in boys!" Eddy exclaimed, he then noticed Ed staring blankly at him. "Ed, you idiot, you're supposed to be watching the security cameras!" This snapped Ed back into reality.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said, he marched out of the room to continue work.

"Now, Mr. Eddy, I'd like to discuss some more... pressing issues..." Double D explained, he looked a bit uneasy, Eddy grew a bit impatient.

"Spill it Sockhead! I don't have all day!" Eddy demanded

"Well... This company is being sued!" Double D answered, Eddy looked shocked and angry

"WHAT!? WHY?" He shouted

"Well, this costumer claims that our Hover Bike has... broken his legs!" Double D explained, Eddy pondered what his next move should be

"If word gets out that our product nearly killed a guy, we'll lose money!" Eddy said, Double D looked annoyed at Eddy's greed.

"You're expected to appear in court tomorrow." Double D said, Eddy looked surprised and even more worried.

"TOMORROW?!" He shouted

"The court couldn't reschedule." Double D responded, he left the room to go back to work, Eddy thought long and hard about what he should say tomorrow.

* * *

Eddy and Double D walked into the courtroom, Double D was not just Eddy's employee, he was also Eddy's lawyer. Eddy looked rather confident that Double D could get him out of this situation. This look of confidence faded when he saw who was suing him, it was Kevin!

"Of course it would be you Shovel-Chin!" Eddy said, Kevin gave him a nasty glare. His legs were broken and he had to use a wheelchair to get around. When the two Eds were heading to their seats, Eddy took a glance at the jury and was shocked at what he saw, it was some of the other neighborhood kids! They all seemed to be glaring at Eddy as well, this made Eddy even more nervous than ever. Eddy took his seat, four people walked into the courtroom, Eddy was relieved to see Ed was one of the four, he worked part time as a courtroom bailiff since Eddy didn't pay him very much. When Eddy saw the other three bailiffs however, he nearly had a heart attack, it was the Kankers!

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sarah!" Lee announced, Eddy lost all of his color (even his clothes became white) when he saw Sarah, in the Judge's seat!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eddy!" Sarah said in a mocking tone. Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Of course Eddy would get sued!" "He's done for!" A few of the jury said, Eddy began to sweat profusely.

"Eddy, I'll cut to the chase, Kevin's suing you for everything you've got!" Sarah explained

"Everything I have!?" Eddy argued, though he was quickly silenced

"Now, we've shows everyone some evidence of your greed and abrasives nature! Has the jury reached a verdict?" Sarah stated, Jimmy stood up from the jury to answer.

"We have Sarah... I mean Your Honor! We find Eddy guilty of all charges, he MUST pay Kevin for his crimes!" Jimmy stated, Eddy was gobsmacked. He turned to Double D, he needed some way to get out of this, but Double D vanished! He was no longer there! That's when things got a little creepy, everyone began laughing at Eddy losing everything (except Ed and Double D, who mysteriously vanished), their laughs were haunting, Eddy's heart raced. He ran out of the courtroom and made his way home. Once he opened the door to his house, a man in a suit stood at the doorway, he was holding some sort of document.

"I assume you are Eddy?" He asked

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Can I just get in my house already?" Eddy replied

"I'm afraid this house no longer belongs to you! This house is now property of Kevin!" The man answered, Eddy was shocked, he ran to the Edco. Building, perhaps he could at least stay at work. But when he arrived, the doors were locked, Eddy looked confused and unnerved. That was when he looked up and saw a sign on the doors that read 'Closed Indefinitely'.

"No! No no no no no!" Eddy cried, he ran to the nearest ATM machine, once he inserted his credit card to check his balance, he fell to his knees. He had no money in the bank, he was bankrupt, he had lost his home, he had lost everything. He stood there on the street mourning over his losses.

* * *

Days had passed, Eddy looked more malnourished, he seemed incredibly stressed, his clothes were tattered and ripped. He lost hope in everything, but then he heard a noise, a payphone seemed to be ringing. Eddy wanted to hear someone, anyone, perhaps they could help Eddy by providing him a place to stay, or some money to help him find his footing again. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Eddy asked

"Well if it isn't Pipsqueak!" The voice answered

"B-Bro?" Eddy questioned

"You're just gonna let this get to ya' Pipsqueak?" Eddy's Brother taunted, Eddy looked irritated

"What?! No, I'll be big again! Just you wait!" Eddy shouted

"Sure you will Eddy... sure you will!" Eddy's Brother said before hanging up the phone, Eddy hung up as well, he truly wanted to be rich again, but he had no idea how he would do it, that's when he saw it, a $1 bill on the ground! Eddy's face lit up when he saw it, he went to grab it but it flew away. Eddy began to chase the runaway dollar, dodging people and traffic.

Eventually, Eddy caught the dollar bill, he looked up to see where he was and he saw that he was in front of a stock exchange building! Eddy went inside, he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb among all of the business people. He approached one of the desks with a hopeful look on his face, if there was any chance of Eddy becoming rich again, it was this! But what would Eddy put his money into? He saw that one of the shares available was jawbreakers, Eddy began to be flooded with nostalgia, jawbreakers were his favorite treat as a kid. This nostalgia took control of Eddy, he ended up placing his shares into them. Despite not having nearly enough money to even be in the stock exchange building, his money was accepted, all Eddy had to do now was wait...

* * *

The days continued, Eddy was struggling to live until one fateful day Eddy was sitting by the steps of an abandoned house, still looking forlorn. A mailman approached him...

"Pardon me, are you Eddy?" He asked

"Yup, that's me..." Eddy said nonchalantly, the mailman handed Eddy an envelope, Eddy tore it open and was shocked at what he read. Apparently, the sales of jawbreakers skyrocketed, because of the share Eddy had in jawbreakers, he regained his fortune! Eddy cried tears of joy and hugged the mailman excitedly.

"I'm rich! RICH!" Eddy cheered

"Congrats dude, now get off me!" The mailman argued, Eddy let go and dashed off.

* * *

Over the course of two days, Eddy looked as cheerful as ever, he was twice as rich as he was before, he bought a bunch of new clothes, and he reopened his corporation! Eddy was back in his office, looking down at the city below, he turned when he heard the door to his office open. When he saw who opened the door, he grimaced.

"Well Dork, looks like you've climbed back up!" Kevin said, his legs were healed, most likely due to cartoon/dream logic.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm just lucky!" Eddy responded, turning back to face the city.

"Maybe, I guess I'll see you around... Dork!" Kevin taunted, he left the room, leaving Eddy alone I'm his office. Eddy now felt what it was like to have everything, lose it all, and come back out of the ashes!

* * *

**And that's it! Only 3 characters left! As for updates, since school is back up, updates may take longer, as a high school senior my education is more important. Though I'll update as much as I can, as for the chapter itself, hope you enjoyed it. As for the scene in the courtroom, I know that isn't how lawsuits and courtrooms work, it was just for the plot. Anyway, next time I'll stop stalling and give the chapter everyone has been waiting for.**


	10. Marie

**Well I think this chapter has been a bit overdue, and I have built up to this chapter! Well, I won't delay ant longer, here's the chapter! Enjoy it and review it! ^_^**

* * *

Just like her sisters, Marie had a busy day at home. Doing chores and other housework, all she really wanted was to see her crush, Double D. She went to bed along with her sisters, perhaps she would see him tomorrow. When she began drifting off to sleep, she seemed perfectly fine, she didn't toss and turn. At least not yet...

* * *

Marie and the other Kankers were in their trailer, still living their usual lives. This time however, Lee and May were dating Eddy and Ed respectively! Their relationships also seemed to be going on without any issue! It was a clear and sunny morning, Marie had a confident look on her face. She decided that today would be the day that she told Double D about her feelings for him!

"You can do this Marie! I know you can get your boy to love ya'!" Lee said, cheering Marie on.

"Yeah, then we all be with the men of our dreams!" May added.

"Aww thanks girls! But do you think I should get dressed up? I don't want to look like a slob in front of my dreamboat!" Marie argued.

"Ya' look fine Marie!" Lee replied, May nodded in agreement. Marie still felt a little unsure, she went to her room and decided to put on some makeup, just to be sure. As for clothes, she went with her usual attire. Marie went to go search for Double D, her sisters cheered her on as she left.

* * *

Marie searched everywhere for Double D, the junkyard, the construction zone, around the school, and even at the swimming hole! But no matter where she looked he wasn't there, Marie then began to look in the lane and sure enough, Double D was there! He was talking to his fellow Eds and the other neighborhood kids. Marie thought about heading back for the trailer, she was hoping to find Double D alone, or at least only with Ed and Eddy. But with the whole neighborhood there, it made Marie nervous and hesitant to approach him. In the end she began to head for home, however she was stopped by May and Lee!

"And where do you think you're going?" Lee asked

"I was just-" Marie stammered before May interrupted her.

"You were about to go back home weren't ya'!" May exclaimed.

"Ok! I was heading home! I can't tell him if everyone's there with him!" Marie argued, Lee looked at her with a confident look on her face.

"Marie, you're a Kanker! And being a Kanker means you ain't giving up right?" Lee asked

"Y-yeah." Marie replied

"What did you say? I couldn't hear ya'!" Lee taunted.

"Yeah!" Marie stated.

"Maybe you should speak up!" May teased. "What do Kankers do?"

'Kankers never give up!" Marie shouted

"Now go out there and tell Double D how ya' feel!" Lee exclaimed, sending Marie off towards Double D and the other kids.

* * *

Marie approached Double D, she looked nervous and she was blushing, but she still had a sense of confidence around her, she was ready to tell him...

"Double D..." Marie said, everyone turned to face her, the kids all looked confused as to why she was there. Strangely though, nobody seemed worried that one of the Kanker Sisters was right in front of them. Another strange thing was that none of the kids said anything... They all just stared at Marie as if whatever she was going to say was unimportant and when she finished speaking they would just resume speaking to each other. It wasn't until Double D said something did this tension break.

"Yes, what is it?" He said, Marie couldn't help but be lost in his eyes. Marie snapped out of her daze.

"Double D, I just wanted to tell you that I... I love you! I've loved you for a long time now. You drive me crazy!" Marie poured out her heart to Double D, he and the others looked stunned. Everyone stood in silence, Marie looked embarrassed and the silence was maddening. It was then that Double D and the other neighborhood kids did something Marie did not expect. They... laughed...

The laughs were malicious and sounded evil!

"You think I would answer to your pitiful feelings for me?!" Double D laughed "How could I ever love you!"

Tears began to flow from Marie's face, she ran away from the others and went back home, perhaps her sisters could make her feel better. She encountered her sisters on the way back home, but... they were laughing as well! Marie fled from her sisters and into the woods.

* * *

Even in the woods Marie could still hear the laughing. No matter how far away she was she could still hear it. Marie couldn't even see where she was running due to her tears blinding her. The thing that bothered her most was Double D's malicious rejection of her and the fact that her own sisters laughed at her misfortune, they even helped give her the confidence to confess her emotions to Double D in the first place! Speaking of Double D, his reaction was also shocking, he would never willingly insult or harm others physically, emotionally, or romantically! Or did he?

Marie continued running, the sound of the laughter was deafening and it sounded more dark and evil with every passing moment. She could see the faces of the kids and her sisters laughing everywhere she went, they looked evil...

From the real world, Marie began to toss and turn, she broke out in a cold sweat.

* * *

Back in the dream world, Marie ran into the football field in the school, then everything became pitch black. There was no light anywhere, the laughing stopped as well. Marie breathed a sigh of relief, she was finally free from the torture, at least for the moment. That's when it happened, the lights went on in the field. Hundreds of people cackled and howled with laughter towards Marie's heartbreak. Among these people was Double D, suddenly, everybody had turned into Double D! They surrounded Marie, laughing right in her face! She tried to run, but she was lost in the crowd of sockheads.

* * *

The shock of the nightmare woke Marie up, she didn't wake up her sisters in the process. Marie got up from her bed and approached a window in the room, she looked up into thennight sky and watched the moon. She glanced at a nearby clock to check the time, it was 3 in the morning. Marie pondered about her dream, did Double D feel that way about her in real life? Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac, Double D was also out of bed due to his nightmare. He was looking up at the moon as well...

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you hoped, I hope you at least enjoyed it, next chapter is one I'm very excited for!**


	11. Rolf

**Well, look's like this chapter has been a bit overdue! This is the penultimate dream, but the story isn't over yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rolf was finishing his usual daily chores. He had a busy day, taking care of his backyard farm was not an easy task, but he didn't mind doing it. Rolf seemed relatively happy with his day to day life, he liked hanging out with his friends, even though their customs were very strange to him. He didn't really mind the Eds either, he even enjoys them to a degree, unless they cause harm to him or his friends. He finished his chores and headed inside. He gave a cartoonist yawn as he went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next thing Rolf knew, he was back in his home country! He and his family were near a large boat, Rolf's father was talking to another man from their village, his mom and Nana were bringing the animals inside of the boat. Rolf listened to what his father and the man were saying. (The majority of dialogue will be in Rolf's native language, but to make things easier, I'll have it in English).

"I'm sorry that this you have to leave my friend." The other man said.

"Thank you Noah, I just hope my family can adjust to the new world..." Rolf's dad replied.

"I have heard stories of this land Jacob, their customs are far different from ours." Noah added. "One thing that concerns me is Rolf, do you think he will adjust to his new home?"

"I can only hope he can, it isn't easy for a boy his age to adhere to new things." Jacob answered, Rolf grew anxious at what he heard. He was snapped out of his daze by a young goat brushing his head against him. Rolf looked down at the goat and smiled at him.

"Victor!" Rolf began to play with Victor for a while before he heard his father again. This time another man had joined him and Noah.

"Dmitry..." Jacob said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Jacob! How exciting for you and your family to go to the new world! What was it called again? America?" Dmitry replied with a noticeable malicious tone of voice.

"Why are you here Dmitry?" Jacob questioned, he and Dmitry had not gotten along, Dmitry had offended him before. Jacob won the duel that followed and Dmitry had been bitter ever since, wanting to curse Jacob and his family.

"I just wanted to wish my dear friend farewell! Please take this!" Dmitry answered, he handed Jacob a blue sac with a gold ribbon. Jacob seemed hesitant to take it, but he eventually gave in. Dmitry promptly left afterwards.

"He is up to something..." Noah said.

"Perhaps... but there is no time to abandon whatever he has given me. I shall have to do away with it when I enter America." Jacob replied.

"Best of luck to you and your family Jacob." Noah said, he and Jacob shook hands one last time.

* * *

About an hour later, Rolf's family had set off. Jacob took the "gift" Dmitry gave him and put it into a wooden chest which he promptly locked. Rolf saw him lock it up.

"What is that Papa?" Rolf asked.

"It is nothing son. Why don't you go explore the ship for a while, it will be a while before we reach our destination." Jacob answered.

His father's words made Rolf curious, but he followed his orders and went around the ship, Victor was right by his side. Victor seemed confused and anxious as to why there was no land nearby, granted Victor was only a few months old at the time.

* * *

Rolf spent the rest of the day tending to the livestock. The sun was beginning to set, Rolf's family had eaten their dinner and were just about to head off to bed. Jacob and Rolf were washing the cows when Victor began chasing one of the chickens.

"Victor! No!" Jacob called out, he ran after Victor, dropping the key to the chest in the process. Rolf saw the key and put it in his locket. His father put Victor into his own personal stable and rejoined Rolf.

"You look tired my son, why don't you head off to sleep. I will take care of the livestock." Jacob stated.

"Thank you Papa." Rolf answered, he headed off to his room on the ship, but on the way he noticed the chest that his father put whatever Dmitry had given him. Curiosity had gotten the best of Rolf, he opened the chest and took out the blue sac, he opened it to reveal a golden phone with purple fur on it. The phone had no cord on it, it began to ring.

"Hello?" Rolf asked, there was no answer... Rolf began to get nervous and hung up the the phone. He tied up the sac again to make it seem like it was never touched. Rolf headed to bed...

* * *

As Rolf slept, he began to dream about the boat he was traveling on, but there was no color to anything, it was all black except for his outlines which were white. Rolf headed outside (he is still asleep), it was storming outside, the waves were gigantic. What Rolf saw next horrified him. Out in the water... was Victor. Victor was still just a kid and he didn't know how to swim. Rolf had to watch as Victor was drowning. Rolf ran to get help but he soon found the other animals running amok, Rolf's mother was trying to calm them down.

"Mama!" Rolf cried.

"Rolf, go to your father!" Rolf's mom called out. Rolf followed her instructions and ran to his father's room. He opened the door and was transported to a dueling arena. It looked just like the one Rolf and Eddy would duel on years later. Jacob was dueling Dmitry, despite Jacob winning before, he seemed do be beaten mercilessly... just like how Rolf had beaten Eddy. Dmitry struck the final blow and sent Jacob plummeting into the abyss below.

"Papa! No!" Rolf screamed, just then Rolf had awoken from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He left his room and went to the bow of the ship. He looked out into the horizon and saw what looked like the Statue of Liberty, but in reality it was just the interpretation of it that the Eds built, the one that Eddy thought would destroy Ed's violin. It's torch burned with a soft golden glow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Rolf." Jacob said, Rolf turned around and hugged his father. Rolf's family prepared to dock their boat, but they didn't arrive at a dock, they were at the creek!

* * *

The next day, Jacob and his wife were still getting their home adjusted. Rolf was given some free time so he went to explore the cul-de-sac, the kids soon noticed him.

"Hey, a new kid!" Young Kevin called out. Soon the others soon arrived, all excited to meet Rolf (except Sarah and Jimmy, who were not born yet). Rolf got to know them a bit more and started to play with them. Strangely though, he didn't feel nervous about being in a new environment, as strange as it was to him. He felt... peaceful. He felt at home.

* * *

Back in the real world, Rolf slept comfortably, he seemed to be dreaming peacefully! In one of the neighboring houses, Ed was twisting and turning in his bed, but it was not out of fear! Ed was shaking in excitement!

* * *

**And that was Rolf's dream! But what is Ed dreaming about? Guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	12. Ed

**This is it. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Heck, I've been waiting for this! Ed is definitely a fan favorite character and it's not hard to see why. But enough waiting, here's the last dream of the fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed was groggily going to bed. He spent his day like most Summer days, helping Eddy with his scams, messing something up (accidentally), and evading the other kids rage. Overall, a pretty good day for Ed! He gave a big cartoonish yawn as he climbed into his bed, he looked at his jar of "Bigfoot hair" and at Baron o' Beef Dip before drifting off into a deep sleep...

* * *

The next thing Ed knew, he was on some kind of space ship. He was sitting in one of three chairs, he was holding some kind of ray gun that looked just like the one he built with Eddy and Double D the first time they had been to the Junkyard. The only difference was that this one looked much more professional and real. In the other two seats were Jonny and Jimmy, they were wearing a much different version if their Urban Ranger uniform, it looked more like a soldier's uniform. Ed began hearing a voice in his pocket. Ed reached into his pocket, strangely he still wore his regular outfit, and pulled out a walkie-talkie. Despite all of this, they all still looked like kids.

"Hello!" Ed said cheerfully, startling the Rangers a little bit.

"Ed, how is the delivery going?" The voice asked.

"It's going great Double D!" Ed answered.

"That's um... very nice Ed. Please pass me to one of the Urban Rangers." Double D stated.

"You got it bucko!" Ed said cheerfully, passing the walkie-talkie to Jonny.

"Hello? ... Oh hey Double D!" Jonny greeted, Jonny's face became serious. He whispered into the walkie talkie "No, Ed still doesn't know about the gravy we're shipping, and even if he finds out, Plank's guarding it! And nothing gets past him!"

* * *

In some sort of space station, Double D was listening to Jonny.

"I'm sure Plank is doing a great job protecting the gravy!" Double D said with a nervous smile. The gravy in question was meant to be transported to a planet where gravy is considered a necessity for life. Ed was put on it to protect it just in case some rogue aliens decided to attack the gravy ship, it has happened several times before. As for the Urban Rangers, they are in charge of deliveries across the galaxy or as soldier's in intergalactic wars. Ed himself is one of the strongest soldier's in the Galactic Federation. Double D is the Federation's best scientist and head of the R&D Team.

* * *

She time later, the gravy was successfully transported to Hyuckle, the planet which requested the gravy, and we're on their way back to HQ. Back in HQ, Double D was checking for any requests or jobs placed by any planets in need of assistance on the Federation's database, the list was empty except for one request. The subject was labeled as 'Save us!'. Without hesitation, Double D selected the request and read it over, when he finished, he looked mortified, Eddy entered to room. Eddy was the Federation's treasurer and General of the Federation's army. He noticed Double D's distraught expression.

"Hey Dr. Sockhead, what's with you?" He asked, he noticed the request on the computer screen, reading it over. He soon looked a bit nervous as he finished reading it. "Should we tell Ed?" He asked.

"We have to Eddy, we have no choice... If we don't he will surely find out!" Double D answered.

"This won't end well..." Eddy said ambiguously. In what seemed like the universe record of bad timing, Ed walked into the room...

"Hiya guys!" He said cheerfully, he ran up to his fellow Eds and squeezed them. "What'cha doing?" Ed turned his attention over to the screen and began to read the message.

'Ed, it's me Sarah! I've been kidnapped by someone named Evil Tim, he says he'll kill me if you don't surrender yourself to him! Please help me!'

When Ed finished reading the message he immediately let go of his friends and headed for the armory. He tossed aside other members of the Federation, including Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin, Nazz, and even Rolf out of the way, in that order. Eddy and Double D helped the others back to their feet and explained the situation to them. All of them were shocked and surprised at this, Ed had only gone on a rampage once, just because he had a pebble in his shoe. One question ran through everyone's mind when they saw the rage on Ed's face.

How much destruction could Ed cause in a rage like this?

Kevin, Eddy, and Rolf tried to hold Ed back as he entered the armory, grabbing the most powerful guns that he could. He was intent on getting his little sister back.

"Ed wait! You'll get hurt doing this or worse!" Double D argued.

"I don't care Double D, I'm getting my baby sister back!" Ed replied with pride. Eddy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then at least let us help you Ed!"

"Yeah, you might be a dork but we can't just leave Sarah behind!" Kevin stated.

"The Urban Rangers must always help those in need!" Rolf added, Ed began to smile and gathered everyone in a group hug.

"You guys are the best!"

* * *

Some time later, Double D managed to track the location of the message Sarah sent, a planet known as Twygz, a marsh like planet that looked like the woods back in the cul-de-sac. All of the boys were put on a spaceship towards the planet, except for Double D who was at HQ giving the others information.

"Alright fellows, the message Sarah sent to us came from an underground lair several miles below the planet. The entrance should be-" Double D began before Eddy interrupted him.

"Hey Sockhead, we found the way in!" Double D looked irritated but shrugged it off.

"Right well-" Double D was about to give the group a clear path towards the holding cell Sarah was being kept in before being interrupted again.

"I'M COMING BABY SISTER!" Ed shouted, running head first into the 'secret' base. The other boys ran after him, but they were all soon separated. From the inside of the base, a shadowy figure watched everything. The room that this figure was in had containers that were mixing some sort of thick brown goo.

* * *

The Urban Rangers had stuck together as a group, they had taken the eastern path which consisted of tightly packed corridors that forced a group to walk in a line. Because of the tight corridors, the earpiece they each had that was used to communicate with Double D did not work.

"Do you think Sarah's okay?" Jimmy asked nervously, he tried to be brave by going with the group but he was still afraid.

"I'm sure Sarah's fine! We're gonna get her out with no trouble! Right Plank?" Jonny replied. Rolf quickly silenced the boys as they entered a room that was extremely cold, it was loaded with boxes, the contents were a mystery. It was silent between the three of them. Jimmy was about to day something before Rolf covered his mouth, he began to whisper to the boys.

"Do not speak, for we are being watched..."

As if on cue, a murder of crows had appeared, Jimmy began shaking from both the cold and the fear of the birds. From the shadows a robotic voice spoke.

"You are not authorized to be here, you must be eliminated!"

The robot stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be a hulking humanoid machine, it had an emotionless expression on its face, on its back was a gigantic machine that was connected to a large Gattling Gun it held. Rolf stood up to the machine, ready to fight. The other boys were quaking in fear, but they stood their ground...

* * *

Kevin and Eddy had no choice but be paired together, Ed ran off alone and the Urban Rangers went together. The two boys did not like each other, but they both knew they had to work together to get through this. They had taken the center path with went deeper underground, unfortunately this caused them to travel too deep underground for Double D to keep track of.

"Of all the people I had to be stuck with, it HAD to be you! Eddy complained.

"Would you rather be walking around This place by yourself Dorky?" Kevin responded, shutting Eddy up.

Eventually the two rivals ended up at an almost empty room, the only object in it was a large rock, part of the floor also had a red 'X' painted on it. It didn't take long for the two boys to realize what they had to do, so they pushed the rock onto the red X which unlocked a door to the next room. Kevin and Eddy entered this new room, it was completely dark. They took a few steps forward before they heard the door behind them close. It was then that the lights turned on and they found themselves to be surrounded by zombie robots with later guns.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eddy screamed.

"No time to complain!" Kevin responded, both boys charged at the zombies with their guns set...

* * *

Ed was running through Western path with no difficulty, it took him about 5 minutes to reach Evil Tim's chamber. Ed looked at the large containers that were mixing the brown goo, he could hear the steam coming from it. Whatever was inside was warm, and Ed apparently enjoyed the smell of it! But Ed heard a voice that made him regain his focus.

"Ed!"

Ed turned to face the voice and saw Sarah, she was shaken up and scared but otherwise unharmed. Ed then noticed a tall zombie like figure standing not too far from her, it was hard to see his face as he was wearing a long midnight black cloak. The two did not speak as they charged towards each other. The fight had begun.

* * *

The Rangers were still fighting the robot, they had all run out of ammo while their adversary had what seemed like an infinite amount. Jimmy and Jonny were hiding in a darkened corner of the room, they were defenseless.

"Come on out!" The robot yelled, it found the two Rangers and approached them, closing in for the kill.

"Jonny, I just want you to know, you're one of the coolest boys in the cul-de-sac!" Jimmy cried.

"Thanks Jimmy, you're awesome too!" Jimmy replied, he took Plank out of his backpack. "Sorry I had to drag you into this buddy..."

The robot's hand retracted into its body and replaced it with a large mallet. The two Rangers closed their eyes. But they then heard a battle cry from behind the robot. They opened their eyes and were astounded to see Rolf jump up and grab the machine's head and smash it! The beast collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh Rolf, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jimmy cheered, Rolf picked him up and dusted him off.

"No time for kissing Rolf's feet Ranger Jimmy! For we must rescue the damsel!" Rolf announced, and with that, the Rangers continued their search.

* * *

Eddy and Kevin were dominating the army of zombies, they weren't even breaking a sweat, the room was very nearly empty. All seemed to be going well until Kevin turned his gun on Eddy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing Shovel-Chin? I'm on your side!"

"Don't move!" Kevin stated.

"You're insane, you a Grade - A d-" Before Eddy could finish his statement, Kevin shot a zombie that was creeping up behind Eddy. Eddy turned around and saw his attacker.

"Woah, looks like I owe you one..." Eddy said, turning back to Kevin.

"Don't mention it Dork." Kevin answered, Eddy then took out a knife and tossed it towards Kevin, it went over his shoulder and took out a zombie that was charging towards Kevin. Kevin turned to see what Eddy did.

"I guess we're even." Eddy gloated, Kevin just nodded at his statement. A door opened up, the boys wasted no time in entering.

* * *

The fight between Ed and Evil Tim had dragged on for a while, however, Ed was slowly beginning to gain the upperhand. He managed to get a grip on Evil Tim's cloak and was about to rip it off, but Tim threw Ed at one of the containers of the brown goo. When Ed came into contact with the brown goo, he instantly recognized what it was.

Gravy.

The exact gravy that had been stolen from the Federation. Ed consumed ALL of the gravy in the container and he began to change.

"I am Ed! Cheese and Macaroni!" Ed shouted as he busted out of the container, but he was no longer Ed, he had transformed into EdZilla (the costume he wore when he wanted to be a monster)! EdZilla charged at Tim, despite the new advantage in power and size, EdZilla was more confined so he could not move around as much. The fight went on for approximately 20 minutes before Ed began to transform back into his normal self.

Seeing the opportunity, Tim made a mad dash for an escape pod. Ed, back to normal, chased after Tim and pinned him down. The others soon entered the room.

"Hey guys, I caught evil Tim!" Ed announced, the Urban Rangers went to go free Sarah while Eddy and Kevin looked shocked, they were proud of Ed, but they were shocked nonetheless. Jonny heard a buzzing sound from his pocket, they managed to reestablish a connection with Double D.

"Jonny?! Is everyone alright down there?!" He asked frantically.

"Everything's A - ok Double D, we found Sarah and Ed took Evil Tim down!" Jonny explained.

"That's amazing, we should bring Evil Tim in for questioning!" Double D stated.

Ed and the others heard what Double D said. But before they brought him in, Ed wanted to get a good look at Tim's face. He was about to lift the hood from Evil Tim's hood...

But instead he had been blinded by a bright light...

* * *

Ed had awoken in his bedroom, the bright light in his dream was the morning sunlight. Ed cheerfully jumped out of bed and went to go begin his usual morning routine...

* * *

**And that is the end of the dreams! But the fanfic is not over yet. Will the kids remember their dreams? Have their dreams affected them at all? Also, for those of you who seemed confused about Ed owning 'Bigfoot hair', that was actually a moment from my first EEnE fanfic, but this is NOT a sequel to it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the Epilogue!**


	13. Epilogue

**Well, it's finally time for this story to end. So without further adieu, enjoy the epilogue.**

* * *

Ed had eagerly jumped out of bed and gotten dressed. He ran into the kitchen which was empty aside from Sarah eating cereal, their dad had already gone to work while their mom went job hunting. Ed prepared himself a bowl of his favorite cereal, Chunky Puffs, and began to chow down like an animal! Sarah watched him, surprisingly, she didn't seem annoyed by his actions. Sarah has been with Ed since she was born and she seemed to admire his happy-go-lucky attitude and his cheerful demeanor.

The two siblings finished their breakfast and headed outside to play, the other kids were already outside. Sarah went to see Jimmy who was drawing something in a notepad. It's revealed that he was drawing designs for clothes!

Rolf was doing work in his backyard farm, he had just finished feeding Wilfred and the chickens when he looked at the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Despite the fact that Rolf was still adjusting to suburban life, he seemed to be happy with how his life was. He felt at home...

Ed joined Double D and Eddy, they were discussing plans for their scam for the day. Eddy was telling them of his plan to get rich and get jawbreakers. Ed payed attention to absolute none of it, but he still had his goofy and lovable smile on his face. Double D was skeptical of Eddy's plan, just as he always is, but he agreed to it anyway, mostly due to Eddy persuading him.

Jonny was climbing in the trees with Plank, being his usual self and enjoying nature. Kevin was riding around on his bike, as he usually does. Nazz walked out of her house wearing a new outfit that consisted of a lime green t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and green tennis shoes. Her hair was also in a ponytail. All of the boys (except Rolf and Jimmy) began to ogle Nazz's new look. Strangely though, Double D didn't seem too interested in Nazz...

From the woods, the Kankers were watching their 'boyfriends'. May and Lee swooned over Ed and Eddy respectively. Marie however watched Double D with a hint of concern. She and her sisters began to head home. From the cul-de-sac, Double D caught a glimpse of Marie leaving, he blushed a bit as he watched her go.

"Hey Sockhead, snap out of it! We got a whole day ahead of us!" Eddy announced. This snapped Double D out of his daze, he went to go help the other Ed's.

* * *

**That's it, the story is finally over! Sorry this final chapter was so short, but I hope you at least enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
